


滚回你的部队去吧！

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thorki-Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 现代养兄弟AU军官锤X白领基（锤哥略切开黑）一个单纯的（养）兄弟情趣pwp关键词：跳蛋；车震；背着父母做爱





	滚回你的部队去吧！

-正文-

 

当那辆黑色奥迪停在洛基面前时，他发誓自己听见了身边同事都在对此窃窃私语。  
车窗摇下，驾驶座上的男人有着与他截然不同的金发蓝眼，但是对方却说——  
“弟弟，上车，我来接你回家。”  
今天是洛基劳菲森固定会回家吃饭的日子，父亲知道，母亲知道，索尔奥丁森——他的哥哥——亦知道。洛基听见这句话时忍不住抿了抿唇，表情说不出是惊喜多一点还是惊慌多一点，但他知道自己不能拒绝。他从小就不是他哥哥的对手，等到对方被送去军队之后，这个情况有增无减。  
黑发青年面带微笑的和同事们告别，随后坐进副驾驶。  
他在车门关上的那一刻就收起了笑容。  
“别紧张，”男人将一枚控制器扔到对方手里，目光在那双翠绿的眼睛上停顿一下，然后笑起来，“知道我有多想你吗？”  
车子靠右开上主干道，洛基坐立不安地捏着手里的玩意儿，那看上去像是某种东西的开关。  
在他们回家所必经之路的第一个红灯前，他终于听见他哥哥的声音。  
“好了，把夹在你屁股里那个小东西打开吧。”  
洛基的脸一下子涨红，他狠狠地看了一眼男人，对方的口气就好像是在说“今晚吃面不喝汤”一样轻松。索尔接收到了洛基恼羞成怒的情绪，右手拍了拍弟弟被西装裤完美包裹住的大腿。  
洛基微微抽了口气，勉强挪动了下姿势，让两条腿在座位里有限的分开。随后他摸出了一上车就拿到手的开关，犹豫着，最终按了下去。  
“唔……！”  
跳蛋的尺寸不大也不小，一看就是索尔精心挑选过的——在公司拆快递看见这个时洛基差点就连盒子一块儿扔了出去——它现在正埋在自己的身体里，呜呜作响震动。这声音和马路上的声音比起来实在太轻，但在车内，还是能够被细细分辨。更何况刚开始那一下子太过刺激，震的同时他叫了出来。  
索尔挑起嘴角看他，那笑容怎么看怎么欠揍。  
“我就说你会喜欢。”

人都是有两面性的。  
你不知道走在大街上迎面走来的西装革履男其实是个道貌岸然的恋童癖；在酒桌上谈笑风生的儒雅总裁早年坑蒙拐骗害了无数人；大学里黑发长裙的乖巧女生私下诬陷舍友在比和她大20岁的男人援交等等。  
不过这些都太过黑暗了，洛基和他们相比只是有一点小小的癖好。  
那就是，他的性癖。  
在成年当晚爬上了哥哥的床，想要诱惑他人一起下地狱的同时却没曾想到自己面对的是另一位恶魔。他们在父母眼皮子底下饱尝情欲滋味，可以说每次索尔休假回来他们都打着兄弟的名号出门旅游——当然，不仅仅是旅游。  
索尔曾半开玩笑说，如果他是他妹妹的话，早就被肏到怀孕了。

跳蛋的频率勾人且磨人，漫长的晚高峰让洛基开始情绪紊乱。  
干脆大一点也好，把他彻底填满，又或者小一点也行，推到深处，这样不大不小的东西刚好在屁股里滑来滑去，洛基难以忍受地在副驾驶座上扭动身体。可他也不敢动的太厉害了，那样的话索尔肯定会说什么，而他最不想听见的就是这个。  
“频率调的大一点。”  
“够了……”  
洛基虽然这样拒绝，但呼出来的热气却违背了他的话语。他悄悄地将腿夹紧了些，好让高频率的跳蛋抵住内壁作用，与此同时他感到有什么东西正在从里面流出来，就是不知道是润滑剂还是体液，但总之，不夹紧一点，裤子都会湿掉。  
他们一会儿还得去父母家里吃饭。  
“哼嗯……”  
路口的红灯致使车辆停下，男人的大手越过手刹摸上自己紧绷的大腿，他的手势轻柔又暧昧，让洛基情不自禁地为此呻吟出声。他们早年便滚到一起，对彼此的身体都无比熟悉，洛基知道怎么会激怒他的哥哥，而索尔也明白碰到哪里是洛基最受不了的。  
“控制住你的表情，弟弟，”男人笑起来，声音调侃，“这可是在大马路上，你希望那个过斑马线的人看见你这幅快要高潮的表情吗——噢，别乱动，我为你认真挑选的小家伙可不是扭动就能解决的。”  
洛基觉得自己脸上滚烫，不知是欲望还是羞耻心，他强撑着去调整车内冷气，将自己面前的风量调至最大。等到发冷的空气吹拂到高热的脸颊时，他才发现自己做了什么。  
他握着索尔的手，试图按到自己腿间。  
黑发青年一下子就松开了手，抿紧嘴唇。  
索尔也不生气，他看了眼前方依旧漫长的红灯，一把揽过副驾驶座上情欲高涨的弟弟，轻吻过侧脸，再含住耳垂，吐出湿热的呼吸。  
比起灵活舔弄的舌头，金发男人的手要老实许多，他不过是顺势捏了一把对方西装裤下嗡嗡作响的、挺翘的屁股，换来洛基发颤的哆嗦。  
“别在路上这样。”  
洛基长出一口气，在刚才的亲热中摸过跳蛋的操作器，为自己换了个新频率。那小东西跳的不再这么快了，一阵一阵的摩擦让他勉强组织起一句完整的话。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，声音沙哑。  
“回家去，哥哥，我发誓你会得到你想要的。”  
——身体，已经被准备好了。

<<<  
地下车库的一角，黑色奥迪熄了火停在角落里。那角落可是块死角，监控拍不到的阴影区，就算有人躲在那里做爱也不会被发现。  
“呜嗯……”  
奥迪车的后座门被打开，半遮半掩两个身影。黑发的那个双手撑在后座真皮上，仅露出腰部以下的位置，西装裤被脱到一半，屁股后翘迎合着某种节拍，仔细看的话，会发现他身后还站着个金发男人正在动作。  
跳蛋早就关掉扔在座位另一头了，湿漉漉的小东西刚被取出来时洛基差点软了脚，一路上濒临高潮的刺激感让他心神恍惚，但好在他的哥哥不会让他恍惚太久——皮带金属扣解开的声音在无人的车库中尤为清晰，然后，那根硬了一路的大家伙就这样蹭着股缝间的粘液，挤了进来。  
尽管做足了润滑，胀痛感还是明显得让洛基想杀人。  
“轻点咬，”索尔拍了拍洛基的屁股，还在笑，“我知道你想我，可也别把热情用在这里……”  
湿热的肠肉随着主人的呼吸而收缩，包裹着凶狠又熟悉的入侵者。洛基深呼吸了几口气才缓过来，这种感觉和滋味，真的是久违了。  
索尔还没退役，这次回来不过是定期休假，按照他们以往的惯例接下去少不了出门旅行——奥丁夫妇倒是对此没太大意见——洛基是期待着没错，可是他怎么也想不到他的哥哥居然会亲自跑来接他。  
哦，还命令他带上那个讨厌的小玩意儿。  
“下次试试乳夹怎么样？”  
男人亲吻着他的背部问道，带着茧子的大手更是向前揉搓胸口两粒小巧的乳头，那里很快就变硬了，“等我下次回来给你带……”  
“滚蛋！”  
洛基难耐地呻吟起来，在这呻吟之间他还狠狠地骂了一句，当然这需要被惩罚，所以索尔毫不留情地捏住他弟弟精瘦的腰肢肏干起来，将那个窄小的肉穴给插到深处，顶在绝对会让洛基疯狂的那一点上。  
“嗯！哈啊……”黑发青年用力抓紧面前的真皮后座，被干到深处的快感让他条件反射地向后一顶屁股，“好棒……哥哥……索尔……呜……快、快点儿……”  
面对弟弟如此要求，做哥哥哪有不听的？  
不过调皮的小孩总得给点惩罚不是吗？  
索尔低笑一声，在洛基嗯嗯啊啊恳求他时选择了退出——这可不是个容易的活儿，看着被自己浇灌长大的青年沉浸欲望的表情，他几乎就想干得洛基连路都走不了。可这不行，他还有别的打算。  
阴茎抽出来时，他又拍了拍洛基的屁股。  
“爬到座位上去，背对着我。”  
人在性欲中容易冲昏头脑，洛基也不例外，金融街享誉闻名的邪神乖乖地钻进后座，行动间他可以清楚地感知屁股里有什么在流出来，不用怀疑，那已经不是润滑液了，可能是他哥哥的精液混合了他自身的汁水。  
太羞耻了……  
“趴好。”  
男人的命令像是某种解药，能够解除他对性爱的过分追求，洛基不止一次怀疑他是不是被索尔玩坏了，才会在男人的要求下听话地不像自己。可是这关系是他默认的，他们默契的享受着这种近乎背德和疯狂的游戏。  
黑发青年不但趴好了，还顺从地将脸贴在皮质后座上，亲自用双手掰开臀瓣，露出内里肉粉色的、黏湿的小穴。  
“你想要的是这样吗……亲爱的哥哥。”  
索尔以身体回复了他答案，他扶住洛基的腰，再度将自己插了进去。这个姿势很深，洛基叫的又非常动听，他们像是对偷情的小恋人缩在角落里疯狂的纠缠彼此。  
等到最后，索尔狠狠地射在洛基身体里，大量温热的体液填饱了贪婪的小穴，洛基因为被喂得太满而哆嗦着又达到一次高潮。  
索尔大约还想要，毕竟小别胜新婚，可洛基却累了，他懒懒地趴在后座，连喘息都柔软乏力。  
“你是魔鬼吗……我还怎么去见母亲？”  
“这可是你要的，”索尔一边用湿巾纸擦拭弟弟的大腿一边流连忘返的抚摸，“好吧，先饶过你这一次……把裤子穿好，噢，还有这个，差点忘了……”  
“什么？等——唔嗯——！”  
洛基拧着好看的眉毛，眼睁睁看着他哥将跳蛋擦干净重新塞了回去。这下可好，精液堵住，满满当当塞了一肚子，洛基几乎想要扯光他哥哥引以为傲的金发了！  
“没办法做更多清理工作，只能这样了。”  
索尔亲亲他弟通红的脸蛋，暧昧地调侃，“这样你应该能夹住吧？”  
“索尔奥丁森你给我滚回部队去！！！”

<<<  
餐桌上笑语晏晏，面对温柔的母亲和严格的父亲，洛基却完全食不知味。  
“宝贝，怎么不吃呀？”弗利嘉将一份奶油芝士蘑菇推到心爱的小儿子面前，“你好久才回家一次，之前不是打电话说想我做的饭了吗？”  
洛基勉强对他母亲露出一个微笑，摇了摇头，“我只是今天有点晕车。”  
弗利嘉责怪地看了一眼索尔，“肯定是你哥哥开车速度太快了，我教训过他好多次了——”  
“母亲，我什么时候超速过？”索尔无奈一笑，饱含深意地看了一眼坐在自己对面的弟弟，“是吧，洛基？”  
餐桌下无人看到的地方，男人的一条腿强行插入另一双夹紧的腿间，迫使后者双腿大开。洛基不安地扭动了下身体，但很快夹在屁股里的那个小东西就震动的更加欢快了——索尔悄悄调整了频率——他恼怒地瞪了对方一眼。  
“厨房里的汤快好了，我去端过来。”弗利嘉没发现两个儿子的古怪，笑眯眯地起身去厨房，“Odin——过来帮忙。”  
他们的父亲也离开了，餐厅只剩下兄弟二人。  
“唔……”洛基低声喘了一下，“关掉，Thor……吃完饭再——啊、啊恩！”  
又一个新高度的频率证明了金发男人并不愿游戏到此结束，他充满兴味地打量着他没有血缘关系的弟弟、他的恋人，示意对方看一眼厨房，“按照这个频率，弟弟，你不用三分钟就会高潮——别这样看我，我知道你的极限在哪儿，还是说……你想就在餐厅里失态？”  
“……去、去楼上。”  
索尔顺从地揽过对方肩膀向二楼走去，当然他并不满足于此，那只手一路下滑落到黑发青年挺翘的臀部时用力捏了一把——洛基在上楼的途中险些叫了出来——但情况也只比叫出来好了一点点。那个由他哥哥亲自挑选，放在他体内的跳蛋，因为屁股收紧的关系好巧不巧顶进了深处的敏感点，他克制不住地呜咽一声，掐住索尔的胳膊哆嗦起来。  
“不行、Thor……你别再……”  
“好，不动。”男人异常好脾气的说话，但是在经过二楼转角时他却一把把洛基推到墙壁前，然后在黑发青年完全没反应过来时，迅速地解开那条西装裤——嗡嗡嗡的震动声因为没了外裤的遮蔽而分外清晰，洛基又惊又怒地骂了一句“你疯了！”  
但，这些都阻挡不了索尔。  
金发男人啃上弟弟的耳垂，湿热的呼吸令后者情不自禁发软。略带薄茧的大手将那团白肉揉搓又分开，跳蛋顶弄其中，淫荡的汁水混合精液无知无觉顺着腿根滑了下来。  
“不穿内裤就是方便，对吗弟弟？”  
男人在身后扯开皮带的声音诱惑又性感，洛基感到自己体内的跳蛋被人扯着线往外一点、一点的拉出去，他不自在地摩擦双腿，被欲望所勾引，主动压低腰身靠近身后的热源。不出所料，索尔的阴茎就抵在他臀缝间，滚烫的温度直接就顺着被开拓过的肉穴横冲直撞进来。  
洛基闷哼一声，被男人从后方捂住嘴巴。  
“嘘……”索尔缓缓研磨他体内的敏感点，声音嘶哑，“刚才就应该在车里先做完的……夹着我的东西走路多不舒服，嗯？”

楼下，父母还在厨房里忙碌。  
楼上，两个人却紧贴在一起荒唐。

洛基觉得自己要是有一天疯了肯定是被索尔逼疯的，这个男人的爱太炽热了，像是一团烧不尽的火焰，从脚底烧到发丝，连指尖都滚烫发麻。  
“不是才做过……啊、慢一点……哥哥……会被听见……嗯嗯、啊……”  
“忍不住，”索尔从后面轻吻着洛基黑发下发烫的耳垂，深深浅浅操着怀里的人，“一想到你里面什么都没穿，还夹一颗跳蛋……噢——老天，你真棒……”  
“你早有预谋……啊……”  
“嘘，轻一点，宝贝儿。”  
要不是早有预谋怎么会推脱做不完清理工作而弄成现在这个模样，洛基脑袋发懵的被按在墙上肏干，背入的姿势往往不疼，但却可以顶得很深，很快他就因为紧张而浑身发颤。

“洛基？索尔？——”  
楼下不适时宜地传来了母亲的呼唤。

“呜嗯——”  
在害怕被撞破的兴奋和紧张中，洛基咬牙哆嗦着达到了高潮。他两条腿不断轻颤着，完全得依靠身后人的怀抱才不至于摔倒，索尔也明白现在是什么情况，他不断舔吻着弟弟苍白优美的肩膀，几下用力的顶撞后，再度射在了里面。  
“啊……”  
洛基回过神来，湿润的绿眼睛惊慌失色，“快、快抽出去……呜、回房间……回房间！”  
索尔咧咧嘴，将人整个打横抱起了，快步溜进了卧室。

“索尔？洛基？你们在房间里吗？”  
几分钟后，伴随着楼梯的吱嘎声，弗利嘉敲响了大儿子紧闭的房门。  
索尔背靠在房门口，双手抱臂盯着房间另一头正有人在使用的浴室，镇定地开了口。  
“是的，母亲，我们马上下来，洛基说想和我谈点事。”  
“啊，那好，你们快下来吃饭吧，一会儿冷了就不好吃了。”  
弗利嘉不疑有他，嘱咐了几句便下了楼。

浴室里的水声很快停了，洛基披着浴巾出现在浴室门口，翻了个不优雅的白眼。  
“我要和你谈什么事啊，我怎么不知道。”  
索尔笑起来，便脱剩下的衣服边往浴室里钻，他在路过洛基身边时拉过人吻了吻脸颊，声音又温柔又好听，和之前那个暴君模样完全不同。  
“定期联系兄弟感情，明白了吗？”

<<<  
洛基晚上睡觉的时候突然想起来。  
定期联系兄弟感情这句话，好像是他十八岁时爬上索尔的床时说的。

fin


End file.
